


Jade (WIP title)

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Victorious
Genre: Accidental wetting, Clothed Wetting, Desperation, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, embarrassing freshman year dates, how badly can the movies go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Jade waits impatiently for Beck to stop being so helpful towards people who aren't her and reminisces about an embarrassing date to take her mind off of more pressing matters... (going to be multi chapter)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to the fandom rip but also there were never any omo fics for it when I was younger and searching so I took it upon myself to fix that. This is going to be 2 or 3 chapters, the 2nd will pick back up in the present. Please don't be hateful if this isn't your thing, and you might have seen this on tumblr or a certain other website. If you have, that's me.
> 
> I tagged it teen for the language tbh, I don't consider this nsfw either really since it's more on the fluffy omo side than actual kink.

How had she let it come to this? Alright, so she knew exactly how, but she wasn’t eager to admit it.

She adjusted her casual position leaning against the wall. Just an inch or so of difference, allowing her dark black locks of hair to shift upwards a bit as they were pinned to the surface by her head, her back pressed slightly more firmly to the supporting object. A movement that would go unnoticed by most. A movement that _should_ go unnoticed by most, except that it should _also_ have been noticed by _one person_ after she’d already performed the shifting motion a good _twelve times_ in the last hour.

He should have noticed already. He always noticed before. A single shift was just her getting comfortable, nothing for him to show concern over. But two shifts, three if he was waiting to be sure, that was all that had ever been needed for him to understand. It was their own language, a secret code formed from so much time spent reading body language and listening to whispers of secrets only spoken with the trust that came with the darkness of 3 am. But today, their casual signal could have been a flashing neon sign with wailing sirens attached, and he _still_ wouldn’t have noticed.

Jade sighed under her breath, as if half hoping she could eliminate the source of her frustration by allowing carbon dioxide to escape her lips. She quickly regretted the action when the exhale caused her stomach to contract though, pursing her lips tightly as she returned to biding her time in silence. The pulsing was driving her crazy, especially after the exhaling had added more pressure to organs that were already sensitive enough, but she didn’t dare clench her legs or cross them. No, she was going to stay still, and casual. She pulled out her phone to appear busy, even if she couldn’t focus enough to scroll through it. Besides, he’d turn his attention to her eventually, and then she could give him the signal and he would come up with an excuse and everything would be fine. She could wait. She _had_ to wait.

Her gaze shifted back to the others. Cat was sitting on the floor a few feet in front of her, ‘criss-cross-applesauce’. The same position of the preschoolers the redhead sometimes acted like. She twirled scarlet strands in one hand, giggling as she babbled on about giraffes to Andre and Robbie. The boys were sitting in hard chairs, trying their best to follow her train of thought (although with Cat, it was less like a train, and more like a roller-coaster that broke off halfway up a steep hill). Rex made a wisecrack now and then, sending the girl into more bursts of laughter. Jade couldn’t bring herself to listen for context beyond catching those few snippets, and turned her attention to more important things (as she fought the urge to shift anything that wasn’t mental).

And there, in the center of the room, sat _Vega_. When wasn’t that bitch in the center of things? Always stealing the spotlight, always gathering them like this to help with _her_ problems. Except right now, _she_ was the one with a problem, and Tori was hogging the only one who could help her. Beck had been sitting with her for ages now as the two tried to finish some sort of script assignment. Jade couldn’t remember what, she’d been a bit too preoccupied to pay attention, but it was probably something the idiot could do herself. But _her_ boyfriend was a sweet guy, so of course he hadn’t been able to turn down the request for advice, and so they’d all been hanging out here and attempting to offer ideas while they waited for Tori to finish the damned thing. Tori and Beck had been bouncing ideas back and forth, but apparently none of them were quite right, and so here she stood pressed against the wall struggling to stay still while he paid all of his attention to Vega instead of looking at _his girlfriend_ and the signal she had been trying to give off.

Jade bit down hard on her lip again to avoid emitting a groan, a metallic taste bathing her tongue as she did so. At least the colour of her lipstick would render the red invisible. A shadowy black, the colour (or rather, not-colour, as she had learned in art class) she wrapped herself in, the midnight shade that hid all of her secrets. Another insistent pulse reminded her of what her skirt and leggings wouldn’t be able to hide if Beck and Vega didn’t hurry the fuck up. Black could hide lots of things, but it couldn’t hide noises, and the thought of what might reach their ears soon made her own burn red with hot mortification. Despite her resolution earlier, she couldn’t help bringing her legs just a bit closer together.

Why was something so damn simple _so fucking hard_ for her? When it came to anything else, she never held back. She was always blunt and to the point, unafraid to give her opinion no matter how unpopular it was, unafraid to speak up about whatever bothered her. It was one of the qualities Beck said he liked about her. But for some reason, the thought of asking to leave, or where to go…hell, even just _admitting_ she had to piss…it was impossible. She’d tried before, several times, but the words always seemed to catch in her throat, stabbing in there like she’d swallowed a pair of her favourite scissors and couldn’t dislodge them. Before the secret signal, having Beck as her saving grace and escape plan…damn, it’d always been a nightmare of holding and waiting and praying she’d make it. Her bladder throbbed more harshly at the memory and she bit back another groan, pressing more tightly against the wall to avoid bouncing slightly. She _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about that shit right now. But it was hard to draw her thoughts away from anything else, especially when the others were such fucking idiots. She couldn’t follow Cat’s conversation with the boys right now for the life of her, and Beck and Tori were too busy. She sure as hell couldn’t think clearly to give them any ideas either.

Her eyes wandered to her boyfriend again. His head was down as he scribbled on paper, that beautiful hair waving with the motion. He was too nice for his own good. Maybe that was what had drawn her to him in the first place…

((2 years ago))

'The Scissoring’. It was her favourite movie, a masterpiece of blood and torture and terror, with deep writing that lingered in a viewer’s mind like cobwebs for days afterwards. She’d been surprised that Beck had agreed to her demand to see it when they were doing a special showing in the local movie theatre. He always tried to play it cool, but she’d learned that evening that scary movies weren’t his favourite.

It was their 3rd date, the number that really decided whether a couple was going to become serious or break it off. It had gone pretty damn well actually. The movie had been just as good as the other times she’d seen it on her old dvd. She’d glanced at the handsome boy next to her several times, and he was always paying rapt attention to the film, which pleased her. He was really trying to take an interest in it, to understand the thing she so revered and rambled on about. When he did look away, it was to smile at her, and the love she saw in that smile was enough for her to return it in kind, despite her usual habit of keeping a hateful or at least bored expression on her face at all times. There was just one problem.

_She’d had to piss like a fucking racehorse._

There was no way she’d been able to tell him. She’d been the one who had so insisted they see this movie, so it wasn’t right to leave in the middle of it. Plus, Beck had had his arm around her shoulder the whole time. So she’d tried her best to sit still, chewing her lip in the dark room and keeping her legs crossed as tightly as she could. Thank goodness she never flinched at scary parts of things. Beck, unfortunately, kept getting startled and tugging her closer so that her position shifted to a less comfortable one, or letting out half squeals of fear that shattered her concentration before he tried to cover it with a cough. By the last 30 minutes, it was all she could do not to clutch her crotch as wave after wave of desperation rocked through her swollen abdomen. Her nails dug firmly into the armrests as her legs continued to twist around each other. Why the fuck had she worn a corset?!? It was slicing into her bladder like a knife, making her crotch burn with the aching desire to unleash the flood gathered, pulsing, against fragile dam walls.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ She could have gone before she’d left her house! But she’d been _so excited_ about showing Beck the movie that meant the world to her! She’d spent hours after school digging through her closet picking what to wear, and achieving the perfectly dark look with her makeup to reflect the tone of the film. She’d even prepared all of the facts she’d wanted to share with him about the production and the history and how many crew members had died making it (one actress had gotten her head ripped off by a malfunctioning prop, a piece of trivia that actually caused Beck to gag later when she described it in more detail). Before she’d known it, the boy was knocking on her door, ready to drive her to the theatre. It had been about halfway through the drive when she’d realized her mistake as they hit a pothole, sending a surprise jolt of urgency through her that had made her gasp. Of course, then she’d thought about going at the theatre while he was busy getting concessions, but he’d decided to hold her hand all through the line, so she hadn’t been able to slip away. Besides, the date was going to be fun, so she figured she could wait until afterwards.

What a fucking miscalculation that was. She’d drank the soda against her better judgement since he’d paid for it. Wasting it would have been rude, and yeah, her attitude was pretty rude to most people, but she wasn’t _that_ rude. Especially not to Beck. Ohhh was she regretting it now though…

“Hey, Earth to Jade!~” Beck’s playful voice snapped her out of her reflections, and she couldn’t help a slight hiss when she jumped and the water balloon inside her protested. _“What?!”_ It had come out sharper than intended, closer to the way she treated their other classmates. Jade felt a slight stab of guilt, but couldn’t quite bring herself to apologize.

If Beck was hurt, he didn’t show it. “I was just trying to tell you, the movie was really cool. I see why you love it so much.” Glancing at the screen again, she saw the credits were rolling. Oh thank fuck. She had genuinely enjoyed it, but she was more than ready to leave this seat!

Her concerns were forgotten for a moment though as his comments actually registered, a smile creeping onto her pale face. “You really liked it?” She didn’t doubt her impeccable taste in films, but she knew they weren’t everyone’s cup of tea- _oh shit don’t think about that right now._ She rolled her eyes, trying to get some of her usual sass back. “Well duh, it’s not like I’d take you to see something boring.”

Beck chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Ya’ know, _technically_ ,  _I_ took _you_ , remember? It was my car.” Before she could jokingly tell him to shut up, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood, casually holding out his hand to help her up.

Still distracted by Beck’s charms, she’d quickly uncrossed her legs and begun to stand, only to stumble slightly as her legs nearly gave out under her. _“Ahh, fuck!”_ She hissed under her breath, trying to regain her balance and stand normally as her knees practically locked together against her will. Shit, fuck, it was absolutely agonizing! The problem she’d momentarily forgotten still needed to be addressed, and it was back with a vengeance! She could swear she could feel every drop of liquid sloshing through her, rushing right to her urethra. It was pulsing and tingling and throbbing, and despite every effort to clench those muscles she couldn’t help the short spurt into her underwear before she managed to regain control. She rocked on her heels slightly, but quickly stopped when Beck placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Jade, are you okay? Why’d you lose your balance?” His voice was calm, but clearly concerned. “Ya’ aren’t dizzy or anything, are you?” He attempted to steady her, but she shrugged his hands off.

“I’m fine!” Ugh, there she was, snapping again. She wanted to smile, but could only manage a neutral expression as she nodded, patting his shoulder once to reassure him. “I just, uh, it’s fine. My legs were still asleep from sitting so long, I guess.” she murmured, adjusting her skirt. She hoped he couldn’t see her blush in the dark, still clenching her thighs together.

“Okay, if you’re sure you’re fine…” Beck shrugged, starting the walk out of the now deserted theatre room. “Did you just wanna head back home? Or we could go to my RV, if you wanna hang out or something.”

Honestly, she wasn’t really listening, struggling to walk as normally as one could in such a dilemma. Oh fuck, the car…there was no way _in hell_ she could make it that long, to either house! She couldn’t piss herself, not in Beck’s car! It’d run all over the seat and drip onto the floor mats and…Just the thought of that happening sent further waves crashing through her bursting bladder, and she bit back a whine as another small leak escaped her tightened muscles, warm liquid teasing her to let the rest out. He loved that car, she couldn’t-

“Jade?”

She was snapped out of her thoughts again, glancing up from the theatre carpet to realize she’d stopped walking entirely, trembling slightly as her black tight-covered legs stayed locked together. Beck was staring at her as he awaited an answer. A glance behind him revealed they were in the main lobby now, concessions on one end. That meant the restrooms were on the other, behind her. She couldn’t wait until they got home, she had to, she _needed_ to-

“ _Jade!_ Seriously, are you okay?” Beck stepped back over to her. “You’re super quiet and shaking like a leaf. What’s wrong?”

She had to piss she had to piss she had to- another screaming throb forced her to cross her legs. “I, uh…” _Idiot! Just spit it out!_ “Beck, I need to…” Why couldn’t she just say it!?! The words were screaming in her head, but her throat felt stuck! He was waiting, patient despite his concern. Her body was losing its patience though, another leak into her underwear sending jolting panic through her. “I-If you could just wait s-so-” Fuck, if she could just grab herself…She was sweating, every muscle struggling to hang on. She couldn’t do this, she didn’t have time! She needed to run and-

She was just parting her legs to turn, but that was the breaking point. Another leak gushed out immediately, stronger than the others as it ran down her left thigh. Her bladder was aching and throbbing so badly that she couldn’t bring herself to run now, torn between the idea to bolt and the instinct to clutch her legs back together to try and stop it. Neither option was going to help now, Jade had soon realized, as the leaks became more frequent, turning into a gentle stream down her legs before shifting into a hissing torrent as her muscles gave up the fight. The brunette couldn’t do anything, frozen like some dumbass deer in headlights as her skirt and leggings were utterly drenched. Her piss splattered and dripped onto the now soggy red carpet below her, soaking her black combat boots. Her breath was coming in hitched pants (and the occasional quiet moan) as her body betrayed her, struggling to deal with the combination of immense relief and the exhaustion from the effort this was taking out of her. While most of her senses were dulled with the numbing experience, she managed to catch snickering or even outright laughter around her from some of the other people in the lobby.

“Look at that goth chick over there-”

“Holy shit, is she really-”

“Mommy, look! That lady is peeing herself! I stopped doing that already because I’m a big girl, remember?”

And then there was Beck, standing there slack-jawed and speechless, eyes locked right on her. He was usually so calm and helpful in bad situations! Why couldn’t he hide her, or something!?!

After what seemed like an eternity, the last few spurts faltered off. She was empty, at least. But _all_ of these people, and _Beck_ , they'd…

She should have barked at them all to fuck off, threatened to injure them and intimidated them like she did to everyone at school. That would’ve shut the bastards up. But she was still so dumbfounded, still half-praying it wasn’t real, just some dream that she’d wake up any minute from. But it wasn’t a dream, it was real. _So horrifically real._ So she did the only thing she could think of, with her face flushed bright red and her whole body still shaking. She bolted. Whipped around, colourful streaks and brown hair flying as she stumbled past startled theatre-goers on weary legs that still felt like jello. She finally arrived at the girls’ room, shoving the door open, pushing past two girls, and locking herself in one of the stalls, panting.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

If she’d just remembered to go back at the house, or slipped away when they first got here, or bolted instead of trying to explain or-

“Jade?” Oh no. _He wouldn’t._ She heard two women squeal loudly from the sinks, but then they started giggling. Probably because they were ogling his hair. Fucking pretty boy.

“Pardon me ladies, but I need to talk to my friend. If you’re done with your makeup, would you mind stepping out for a minute?” If it was anyone else, they probably would have screeched for help or pepper sprayed the intruder, and certainly wouldn’t have left her alone in here with him. But it was _Beck_ , so of course they obliged. Thank fuck he wasn’t some kind of murderer or creep, or she’d be dead or worse right now, Jade mused as she heard the giggles grow fainter and the bathroom door shutting. Although, that would actually be preferable. She’d get to wear a nice black dress, and lay in a casket she’d already designed, real artsy and macabre. She could haunt Sinjin and torture him. Oh yeah, and she wouldn’t have to face the fact that she _just fucking pissed herself_. On a _date_. With _Beck_.

“Jade?” There was a knock on the stall. “I know you’re in here, can you open the door so we can talk? Please?”

“No. Go away Beck.” At least now she could speak without stammering. Even if her voice came out more quietly than she’d have preferred.

“Come on Jade, open the door. It’s just me…”

“I SAID GO AWAY!” she snapped. There was that bite she wished she’d been able to summon back in the lobby. Why was he still here? She’d made a fool of herself, he should have high-tailed it out of here already! Fuck, it’d probably be all over The Slap too…

There was a quiet sigh from the other side of the door. “Alright. You don’t have to open the door, or even talk to me. But just listen, okay Jade? Hear me out.” When she didn’t give an answer, he continued.

“Okay…you’re really upset right now, and I get that. I just wanted to say, I’m really sorry. If I had known…I mean, I knew you were acting kind of weird, but if I had realized sooner-”

“ _Stop it_ , Beck.” she hissed, curling in on herself further from her perch on the toilet lid as she hugged her wet knees to her chest.

“Stop what?” The confusion was evident in his voice, and she rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

“Taking the blame for everything! Apologizing for shit you had nothing to do with! It was _my_ fucking fault, okay? _I’m_ the one who made a damn idiot out of myself out there, so shut up and fuck off!” she growled.

She heard Beck shift, adjusting to lean back against the wall of the restroom. “Jade, it wasn’t your fault.” His voice was calm, but firm. “It happens to all of us at some point in our lives.”

“Maybe it happens when we’re fucking _three_ , yeah…”

Why was he being so damn nice about this? He should have been disgusted! Maybe it was pity. He was just being a good person, but the second they got out of here he’d be free. He could break it off, pretend this never happened. Just one shitty date, he could hook up with any other bimbo in school. And why wouldn’t he? No one wanted to date someone this pathetic.

“It _was_ my fault, Beck. Just drop it. Go on and date some cheerleader. I’ll walk home.” she muttered. She’d aimed for bitter, but it came out a lot shakier as she tried to blink back the tears that had been forming.

“I’m not letting you walk home at night, Jade. And why would I date a cheerleader when you’re so lovely and encouraging?”

Did he think this was funny?!? “Go jump off a cliff.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about, you’re so sweet.~” When the joke went without response except for a slightly-muffled snivel, he sighed. “Jade, I’m not breaking up with you over something like this. I promise. Can you just come out? Or let me in?”

She didn’t want him to see her crying. But honestly, how much weaker could she look after soaking herself? And…she _needed_ some comfort. Even if she deserved the humiliation for being such a wimp. Hesitantly, she stood and unlocked the stall, quickly curling back up on the toilet lid as Beck stepped closer. Ugh, the edges of her skirt were still dripping slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay…it’s okay…” he murmured, reaching over to rub her back. “But why didn’t you tell me earlier if you had to go that bad?” Beck added gently, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “You know I wouldn’t have been mad or anything, right?”

“Of course I know that!” she snapped, but more out of frustration at herself than at him. Her voice lowered at her next statement, cracking occasionally as she struggled against the tears and lump in her throat. “I-I tried to tell you…I _wanted_ to, e-earlier, but…” She’d paused then, ripping off some toilet paper (with much more force than needed) to blow her nose into.

“But what?” A question asked calmly, patiently. Beck was never pushy. She appreciated that.

“I don’t know…” she mumbled. “I-It’s stupid. I just…I-I can't…I can’t bring that kind of stuff up. Anytime I try, i-it’s like my throat just locks up-”

“Like anxiety or something?”

“Yeah, kind of…” she mumbled, shifting slightly on her seat. “You know, and don’t tell him I told you this, but Robbie can’t go if anyone’s in the bathroom at all. Is it like that for you too, or-?”

She quickly waved his question off, feeling her face heat up with fresh embarrassment. “ _No!_ No, nothing like that! Once I get in there it’s fine, it’s just…it’s just the asking and shit…”

“Got it.” Beck nodded. “Well, maybe I can help. We could come up with some kind of casual code word or phrase, y'know? So you can let me know without it getting weird for you. And that way if we’re hangin’ out with other people, I could come up with an excuse for you to leave! Like, 'Jade, can you go get this from my locker?’ or 'I need to talk to my girlfriend for a sec in private’, stuff like that. How’s that sound?”

She’d been astonished then, about how well he’d taken the whole situation. He hadn’t made fun of her for being too weak to say something everyone else was fine with. He hadn’t told her to suck it up or get over it. Beck had just crouched there, with that calm smile on his face and those gentle eyes that made her feel like, no matter how much the world sucked, everything was still going to be okay. Or, as okay as she liked things to be, because perfect fairy tales were fucking lame.

Jade swallowed thickly, nodding and eventually managing a thin smile. “Thank you, Beck… _really._ ”

“No problem. So like, do you just want me to take you home so you can shower and change, or?”

“Yeah.” She stood gingerly, cringing slightly as the few drops left on her skirt fell to the tile floor. Ugh, her leggings were sticking like hell. Not to mention the cold, clammy feeling all over her lower half. And the slight squelch from what had gotten in her boots.

Beck had grimaced in sympathy as he backed out of the stall to let her walk towards the sinks and inspect herself in the mirror. “ _Oof._ Pretty bad, huh?” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “Do ya’ think the hand dryer would work?”

“Gee, I dunno, why don’t you piss your pants and try it?” The sarcastic remark had shot out before she could think about it as she rolled her eyes. Well, at least that meant Beck had cheered her up. She was back to her biting self. He had only been trying to help though, even if it was a dumb idea. She was drawing a breath to apologize, but then her eyebrows drew closer together as she saw his reflection in the mirror. He had a slightly strained look on his face, blushing hard. “Beck, what’s wro-”

Then she saw it, and soon heard it. Slowly, a dark patch was spreading, glistening on his jeans as the florescent lights of the bathroom glared on the liquid. There was faint hissing, stopping and starting in tiny spurts, her boyfriend’s face clenching in concentration as he struggled to force it out. Jade was so shocked she didn’t even know what to say, unable to direct her gaze away from Beck. Was this how he’d felt when he hadn’t done anything in the lobby? Just too dumbfounded to think of doing anything?

He finished after another minute or so, panting slightly and bright red in the face. It honestly wasn’t a lot of piss, she noted. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t have lost it accidentally. With the bizarre event over, her tongue managed to work again. “Beck, _what the fuck?!?”_

He smirked, but his hand was running through his hair again, betraying his nerves. “You said for me to try it.” he chuckled, raising his hands in a sort of surrendering gesture.

“I WASN’T FUCKING SERIOUS! _WHAT THE HELL?”_

He made his way over to the hand dryer, struggling to find a position to dry his crotch. He almost fell backwards in the process. “Yep, okay, that _definitely_ isn’t gonna work.” he stated, standing back up. He must have seen the look on her face then, because Beck had walked back, leaning down so he was at eye level with her. He’d cupped her face in his hands, close enough for her to smell left over popcorn and soda on his breath. (Which was gross, by the way, and the only reason Jade hadn’t teased him about it in the years since is because he could easily have brought up the rest of the story.) But then he had said something that had meant the world to her then. “I didn’t want you going out like that, feeling alone. If we get mocked, we get mocked _together._ ”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” But despite her biting tone, there was a genuine smile on her face. She’d leaned over and kissed him on the lips then, although it broke off quickly as she shifted her legs to try and alleviate the itch of her damp tights.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Beck offered his hand, and she’d taken it tightly as they made their way to the door.

They were a hot mess walking through that lobby. Wet outfits, ruffled hair, and her eye makeup in grimy black streaks where some of her tears had messed it up. There were several murmurs and snickers and concerned looks, but Jade was able to ignore them, focusing on the warm hand clasped around hers.

She’d pulled away when they got to his car. “We’re gonna ruin your seats…”

“Don’t worry about it. I think I’ve got a couple old jackets in the trunk. We can sit on those.”

The ride back to her house had been quiet, but not altogether unpleasant. They managed to slip in without incident, and after a couple of showers and changes of clothes (thank fuck Beck had forgotten spare pajama pants at her house that she’d meant to return, even if it would look dumb with his outfit) they’d sat on her bed, finally able to discuss 'The Scissoring’ in detail.


End file.
